


(in the next life) i will meet you again

by burbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Comic, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, will add characters and update tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burbear/pseuds/burbear
Summary: Ever since he was a child Tony Stark has always dreamed of finding Hamunaptra, the lost City of the Dead. When his first real lead comes in the form of a puzzle box, he dives headfirst into the mystery, encountering an incredibly attractive and stubborn man, a book that can raise the dead, and a three-thousand year old mummy determined to kiss him.





	(in the next life) i will meet you again

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first prompt fill for the [Imagine Tony and Bucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com) blog! i'm going to add more to this, so i'll probably end up shuffling things around so things make more sense according to the movie, but this was the scene i wanted to do for the first post since it features both characters :)
>
>> **original prompt** : _The Mummy AU with Bucky as Rick, Tony as Evie and Clint Barton as Jonathan and whoever else you want to add in there. I’ve just seen this idea all over recently and I love to see it happen, thanks so much this blog is awesome!_

“Could you tell me how to get there?” Tony grabs Pepper’s hat, much to her annoyance, and uses it to give him and Barnes some privacy. “I mean the exact location?”

Barnes cocks his head to the side. “You wanna know?”

“Well, yes.”

“Do you _really_ wanna know?”

Tony leans in closer. The excitement of a lead rushes through his veins, it’s almost too good to be true. “Yes, I really do.”

Barnes crooks his fingers and Tony follows, expecting hushed whispers and directions to follow.

He definitely doesn’t expect the kiss.

Barnes holds them together for a moment, then pulls back with a grin. “Then _get me the hell out of here!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my [tumblr](http://shutupimcreating.tumblr.com) here!


End file.
